I Care and Always Will
by Dunya Musta'sim
Summary: Allen hasn't been seen all morning and now it's up to Cross to see what's wrong with his idiot apprentice. Kanda's hasn't been quite himself so of course Tiedoll wants to help. And of course when Lenalee gets a cold, Komui will be right there to smother her. And even though he's not supposed to care, Bookman will always be there when Lavi needs him. Parental!Generals!Komui!Bookman
1. Chapter 1: Allen

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so I apologize in advance if it is absolutely terrible. Please review :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man, if I did there would already be a sequel for D. Gray Man Hallow and it wouldn't take 10 years to come out!**

* * *

Ever since the Order found out, more like announced, Allen's whole Noah thing, everyone has been a bit more distant towards Allen.

It's not that he wasn't used to it, he lived a good portion of his life alone. Then another with his insane, impossible master. But even so it hurt a little. Even Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda were avoiding him a little…okay Kanda always did, but still.

Most of the time he was fairly okay with it but there are still some days where he would like some company or someone to at least talk to.

Today was one of those days.

Allen woke up feeling absolutely awful. His head was pounding, his limbs felt like they were stuffed with cotton, but the worst part was his stomach's aggressive and nauseating churning. The mere thought of food was enough to make him gag. Even if it was mitirashi dango (his favorite food).

So that morning all Allen could do was lay in bed in pure, unrelenting misery.

Meanwhile the other exorcists and a few finders were enjoying breakfast in the dining hall. Lenalee had just sat down with Lavi and a usually grumpy Kanda, but something was…different.

"Hey where's Allen?" she asked with slight concern. Usually Allen was one of the first people to be here…and the last to leave.

"I don't know, maybe he's already eaten", Lavi responded although he sounded doubtful.

Kanda chose that moment to interject, "Che, that's _definitely_ not true. I know because there's still food for everyone else".

"Don't be mean Kanda", Lenalee scolded.

She truly was worried but all in all a bit reluctant to actually check. They were still friends but…

With a sigh, Lenalee got up to see if Allen's master, General Cross, knew where he was. As she made her way down the maze like hallways the more she thought seeing the womanizing pervert was a bad idea.

But there was no turning back now because she was already at the door. The smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke was so strong it permeated through the door.

With a great inhale, followed by a quick gag, Lenalee gathered up her courage and knocked on the door.

The sight she was met with was similar to that of a sad drunkard on Valentine's Day. Except Cross wasn't drunk, drinking but not drunk, it wasn't Valentine's Day, and he wasn't sad. He was absolutely furious

"Where is that idiot?! He was supposed to meet me an hour ago!"

"Umm… I came to ask you that General Cross, sir", she started out cautiously, "e didn't show up to breakfast so I was a bit worried and thought maybe you'd know."

Cross stared at her intently, soaking in her words knowing full well that Allen would NEVER skip breakfast. Even if a dinosaur should burst through the door and breathe fire from its eyeballs, Allen would never pass up the opportunity of food.

"I'll check his room", without giving Lenalee a second to respond, Cross was already making his way toward the white haired teen's room.

* * *

Allen let out another pitiful groan. His headache had increased tenfold, it felt like a thousand Level 4s were beating on his skull. The light from the window burned into his eyes increasing his already monumental headache.

His nausea was also worse, he even threw up. The first time he had barely made it to the-

"Ugh, not again", Allen pushed back the covers of his bed.

He stumbled, tripping in the process, on his way to the bathroom in his room. He could feel bile start to rise in his throat, and he was just barely keeping it down before he could get to the bathroom.

The moment he kneeled down in front of it everything he had previously eaten came up…again. The acid burned his throat and tears stung his eyes.

 _Things can't possibly get worse_ he thought miserably.

Allen tensed as another wave of vomit tore through him.

*Knock Knock Knock* _Ugh go away, please_

The knocks came again but MUCH louder. "Allen open this door before I break it down and beat you with it!" a voice yelled from behind the door.

Allen heard the door open and hoped and prayed that whoever it was would please just go away. Allen shut his mercury eyes and leaned his overheated head on the cool porcelain of the toilet.

 _Just go away, just go away_ was all Allen could think.

To his surprise he felt a gentle hand land on his back and rub small circles between his shoulder blades. Allen barely opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder, but all he saw was a blurry blob with some sort of red aura that smelled like a pretty decent pinot noir.

He felt a large hand move aside his sweaty bangs and place it on his forehead.

"You never could take care of yourself could you, idiot".

At that moment something clicked in Allen's fever dazed mind. The alcohol, the cigarette, the bright red.

"Cross?" Allen coughed out harshly. His voice hoarse from vomiting and barely above a whisper.

With one last tense Allen finally vomited up the last of the contents of his stomach. He was also pretty sure that his entire stomach came up as well.

"Just let it out, kid. I know it sucks, but the sooner the better" Cross, almost, soothingly said while continuing to rub his back. "Can you stand?"

The only response he received was a pitiful moan.

 _Of course_ , Cross thought. Allen soon felt himself being lifted off the floor into a pair of large, secure arms. His head lolled against Cross's chest, he clung to the warmth it brought.

He was then placed on the soft heaven that is his bed. Allen heard a sigh and the shuffle of feet. He didn't bother opening his eyes as he knew the light would just burn his retinas with a passion. The next thing he felt was something wet and cold being draped on his heated forehead and a thin glass object placed under his tongue.

Cross pulled out the thermometer. "101°F. You really must be an idiot if you let it get this bad" he said with slight disgust.

"But Master, it's cold", Allen shivered pathetically, his fever affecting how everything felt. To retain as much body heat as he could Allen curled in on himself begging the pain and cold to go away.

Noticing this Cross questioned Allen none too gently "Oi, idiot, where does it hurt?". All he got in response was a groan.  
"When I ask you a question I expect you to answer, now tell me, where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere," was all Allen groaned out.

With a sigh Cross asked his next question and hoped for a more useful answer. "Have you eaten at all today?"

"No."

Rubbing his hand warily through his red tresses he stood up, "wait here" was all he said. Before he could even take a single step Allen's hand shot out and grabbed his master's wrist.

"Man, for a sick kid you got some grip," he said with a grunt as he tried to free his wrist. "Allen I'm just going to get you something to eat, okay?"

The grip barely slackened.

"I promise I'll be back. Promise" he sighed. The death grip on his wrist was finally released at the promise of return. As quickly as he could Cross went down to the kitchen and got a slice of bread and a small bowl of soup.

Upon his return he found his white haired apprentice had curled in on himself so much that he could practically eat his knees.

Cross smiled gently to himself. "If you were really hungry you could've just waited for me." All Allen could do in response was glare weakly.

"I don't want anything".

"I don't recall asking," Cross roughly uncurled the teen and sat him up against the wall.

"Why even bother," Allen muttered, "it's not like anyone cares." Now that surprised Cross, but of course he wouldn't let that show. "What? Why would you say that?" he questioned making sure to keep his voice as indifferent as possible. It didn't work.

"'Cause it's the truth, not even Lenalee cares."

 _That's not true,_ Cross thought, _no that can't be true._ He took in his apprentice's sad, disheveled form. His cheeks flushed, sweat falling down his forehead, and mercury eyes glazed with exhaustion and… a little hurt.

 _No nobody could, nobody should reject his apprentice. He was the kindest, most selfless- OH GOD WHEN DID I TURN INTO TIEDOLL?!_

Cross was suddenly pulled out of his musings by a gentle snore. Allen had fallen asleep, his head leaning down to his chest.

Now Cross would, and still will, deny what really happened after Allen fell asleep, but he SWEARS that he didn't smile at how adorable Allen looked. He also completely denies that he didn't gently tuck him in. And he definitely did NOT say "I care. I care about you and I always will."

And Allen absolutely swears on Mana's grave that he didn't hear every single word.

* * *

 **Well that wasn't too bad I hope. Again, sorry if I made your eyes bleed with how bad it was. Well please review and thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2: Kanda

**A/N: So I read the reviews that you guys left (thanks for them by the way, glad you liked the first chapter) and I felt so bad that I couldn't think of anything to add to the story. So instead I made a chapter about Kanda and Tiedoll instead! I hope that's a good enough substitute, it's still full of plenty of fluff and adorable parental goodness. Anyhoo, on with the show and enjoy!**

* * *

 _I don't know why Lenalee's so worried,_ Kanda thought to himself as he forced another bite of soba down his throat. To be quite honest he wasn't feeling all that hungry, but he had an assignment today and he knew it probably wouldn't be the smartest thing to go without eating breakfast. And besides, it's not every day there's enough food for him to actually eat breakfast. _Stupid parasite types._

After just three more bites, Kanda gave up on his previous notion. The more he tried to swallow the more it felt like his throat was closing in on itself, making it harder to breathe. He let out a few coughs.

"So much for that," Kanda sighed. Seeing no reason to stay, he grabbed his barely touched plate and made to stand. Suddenly he was hit by a sudden wave of dizziness along with an odd sensation in his chest.

His first thought was to fight through it but after a single step the feeling in his chest transformed into tightness that only served to increase his dizziness. His unsteady balance caused the plate he was holding to fall to its untimely death.

The loud crash effectively silenced the room and all heads turned towards the source. For a moment no one moved, not even Jerry.

Kanda's ears burned with light embarrassment. Before the stares could become _really_ uncomfortable, the long haired teen fled the scene, leaving the mess on the floor.

He rounded the first corner he saw and continued straight, hoping that the endless halls would eventually lead him back to his room. After what felt like hours of never ending walking, Kanda finally found a hallway that looked familiar, his door just a few short strides away. A good thing too, because for an odd reason he was starting to feel slightly out of breath.

 _Darn you, Komui, why'd you have to make this place so freaking big,_ he thought bitterly as he approached his door.

He was just about to open it when the tension in his chest returned with a vengeance. His hand flew up to clutch the material of his shirt. Deep wet coughs rattled through his body, the force of them causing him to bend over slightly, leaning on the door for support.

Eight minutes went by before he was able to take in a decent breath of air, tears pricked at the edges of his eyes from the sheer force of his coughs. Kanda just stood there for several moments, enjoying the ability to breathe again, before he finally opened the door.

The air was stuffy inside from having the door and window closed and it did nothing to help the growing discomfort in Kanda's throat and chest. In fact it made it so much worse, for shortly after entering the poor boy was plagued by another bout of coughing. This one more violent than the last.

The coughs started small but eventually grew louder and harsher. The longer it lasted the more it started to hurt. It felt like his lungs were wringing themselves dry. Soon of his arms flew to wrap around his torso, the other to his mouth in a vain attempt to smother the wretched sound. It didn't take long for Kanda's knees to give out, collapsing the still hacking exorcist.

Kanda still lay on his side when suddenly his insides constricted. He pushed himself up with as much strength as he could muster right before a foul filmy substance came out of his mouth, whether it was mucus or bile he could not tell.

After coughing up whatever _that_ was, Kanda could finally breathe easier, although his chest was still sore and all the coughing had left a weariness that seemed to settle in his very bones.

With more effort than he would ever care to admit, Kanda looked over at the steadily ticking clock.

 **10:21.** _I still have a few hours before I have to leave_ , Kanda thought as he used his remaining strength to push himself off the floor. The first time he tried, his arms failed him causing him to tumble back to the floor. He cursed under his breath. The second time proved more successful, and on legs as shaky as a newborn calf, he made his way towards his bed.

* * *

Froi Tiedoll stood in front of his youngest apprentice's room with his hand raised to nock yet he had yet to make a move.

He so desperately wanted to spend some time with him before their assignment in hopes of getting the teen in a good mood or at the very least without a scowl, but he knew how much Kanda would hate to be interrupted.

 _Oh well,_ _I refuse to spend two hours on a train with someone who looks like they want to bite my head off_ , he thought before knocking on the door.

Nobody answered. He knocked again. No answer, not even a sound to indicate someone was even inside.

 _Strange. It's not like him to ignore someone at the door…or maybe it is._

Seeing that his results were getting nowhere, Tiedoll took a different approach.

As he knocked harder on the door, he said in an almost sing-songy voice, "Yu, you can't ignore me forever! Yu, Yu, Yu, Yu-"

The door was forcibly pulled open to reveal a very pale and _**very**_ angry Kanda, "For the love of all that is holy, what the he-"his tirade was interrupted by a violent fit of coughing. His hold on the door turned into a death grip as if that was the only thing holding him up.

"Yu!" Tiedoll immediately went into concerned father mode. He grabbed hold of his former apprentice's shoulders just as Kanda started to slide towards the floor.

It didn't take long for Kanda's lips to take on an unhealthy blue tinge. Operating on autopilot, Tiedoll shifted the younger male forward on his arm and delivered him a sharp, deliberate blow with the heel of his hand between the shoulder blades. The sickly substance immediately flew from Kanda's mouth and landed on the floor with a splat.

The young exorcist took in a lungful of air as if it was the first one in his life. For the longest time, Kanda could do nothing but lean against his master and breathe.

After what seemed like a sufficient amount of time, Tiedoll spoke, "Are you alright?"

His only response was weak incoherent mumbling.

"What did you say?" the general's concern being briefly overridden by confusion.

Kanda took a few deep breathes and swallowed thickly, "Don't. Call. Me. Yu! And get the hell off me!" With a strength Tiedoll didn't think his apprentice had, Kanda pushed him away.

Kanda stood as straight as he could manage but his legs were shaking somewhat. Tiedoll noticed he was paler than usual and he had a slight pink hue on his cheek. It was obvious he wasn't feeling well…and that he was going to be incredibly difficult about it.

"Yu," Tiedoll started gently, which only received a small growl. "Kanda, you're clearly unwell and it would be easier on yourself if you would just let me help you."

Kanda seemed to be processing what his master just said before his brow furrowed in anger, "I am 18 years old, that's almost 20, I don't need you to take care of me like I'm some child!" He yelled hoarsely. The shouting was clearly making his condition worse, Tiedoll could tell.

"I wouldn't be taking care of you like you're _**some**_ child; I'd be taking care of you like you're _**my**_ child."

"But I'm not," Kanda paused to breathing heavily, his hand on his chest, "your…child."

The older man rolled his eyes and took a few steps forward, "Of course you're my son. And besides, just because you need a little help does not make you any less grown. Now would you please let me help you?" he put a hand on the exorcist's shoulder.

Kanda made no move to remove the hand. He sighed with resignation which resulted in five successive, violent coughs.

The hand on his shoulder moved to rub comforting circles on his back. Tiedoll winced with each forceful expel of air. When the coughs subsided, the general brushed aside Kanda's dark bangs and put his palm on the slightly clammy forehead. With the heat that radiated from the skin beneath his palm, Tiedoll was surprised his apprentice was still standing.

The old general lightly pushed Kanda back to the bed, "Just relax, Yu." The young exorcist didn't make any protests to being laid on the bed and barely made a grumble about being called by his first name.

 _He must really be_ sick, Tiedoll smirked at the thought.

With a care only a father could administer, the older man put Kanda's feet and legs onto the bed and removed his boots. The ebony curled in on himself shortly following, but other than that made no movements and just stared blearily in the direction he thought his master was in. He had forgotten how tired he had been when _**someone**_ had woke him up.

Tiedoll proceeded to _**not**_ tuck his son in. He separated the thick comforter and placed the lighter sheet on top of the teen's lean frame and undid his ponytail, the hair fanning out on the bed.

Before he forgot, he quickly stood from his position on the bed and filled the glass from the bathroom with water.

"Yu, I'm going to give you some water. It will help soothe your throat," he announced before picking up Kanda's upper body and gently tipping the refreshing drink into his parted lips.

Kanda wasted no time in grabbing the glass and tipping it further, effectively chugging the rest of the soothing liquid down his irritated throat. Once he finished drinking he flopped gracelessly back onto the pillow, his back facing the general. All his energy had been completely depleted.

Seeing he was done, Tiedoll grabbed the glass and put it on the nightstand where he noticed a small object. With a slight smirk he picked up the comb and began to soothingly comb Kanda's hair from scalp to the long ends.

At first Kanda's eyes widened and he was ready to protest, but after a few more strokes he found himself relaxing despite himself. He let out a barely audible sigh of content that turned to a brief cough.

The general chuckled quietly to himself. It didn't take long before the dark haired teen's eyes slipped shut and he fell into a deep slumber. The general stared at the still form, his eyes filled with unconditional love. In this state, mouth slightly parted, face relaxed, and slight flush, Kanda looked cute to him. He gently brushed a stray hair out of his peaceful face.

"Yes. You are my child," Tiedoll whispered with all the love of a father just before placing a gentle kiss on Kanda's temple.

* * *

 **Alright there it is! Next I'm going to do Lenalee so keep an eye out for that. And I'm sorry to any of you who were disappointed by the first chapter, but I'm not going to change anything about it. It was my first story and I want it to stay the same, you know? Well, that's all I've got, thanks for reading and please review, it just makes my day when you do :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Lenalee

**A/N: Well here it is, I wish I could say it's been in the works for months...but that would be a bold faced lie. It was finished maybe, two nights ago? Either way it's done now, and no it's not my best work, but it's got some humor in it and it ain't bad. And special shoutout to: Meerub, ENDragneel, Purifiedwate, NaniWise, and Kyattogaaru. And an extra big, super special shoutout to Alejandra674 because it was your post that made me make more chapters so, it would be a good idea to thank her (him? they? it? I'm just gonna stick with her, correct me if I'm wrong) because she made this happen. Thank you guys for your reviews and support and without further ado, here is the story!**

* * *

"Achoo!" Lenalee sniffed again.

As she walked away from General Cross' door, Lenalee couldn't help but feel a little guilty. _Maybe I should have gone and checked on Allen myself instead of General Cross,_ she grimaced at the idea of what could have happened once the general got to his apprentice. _It_ _ **has**_ _been a while since we've spent any time together._

She had wanted to go see him, she really did, but she wouldn't have been much help. If she was being honest with herself, Lenalee didn't actually feel all that great today. Her nose was all stuffy and the pressure was more than a little uncomfortable, in fact it kept making her head feel all fuzzy. Her eyes were watery and her vision kept swimming like it was under water. She could tell she was a little warmer than healthy but couldn't bring herself to go see the head nurse.

"Achoo!"

She continued to wander aimlessly deep in thought until she found herself at the entryway to the science division. What she was would have surprised her…if this didn't happen on an almost weekly basis.

Currently Komui, Johnny, and Reever were chasing down some new infernal contraption wearing a beret that looked hauntingly familiar.

 _If this is another Komlin, I swear I'm going to-_ Lenalee's thoughts were abruptly cut off by a rather loud, painful sneeze.

With the sudden noise, Komui finally took notices of his darling little sister. "Lenalee! How wonderful to see you, did you come by to lend your favorite big brother a hand? Say, are you feeling okay, you look kind of pale?"

Ignoring the fact that Komui didn't even let her answer the first question, Lenalee responded, "Of course I am, brother. I feel just-" her sentence was cut short by a rapid onslaught of sneezes. _This better not become a regular thing_ , she thought bitterly.

At first the older Lee did nothing but take in his sister's appearance. Pale, runny red nose, congestion, water eyes. "OH, LENALEE, YOU'RE SICK WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"Would you *achoo*relax Komui *achoo*, I'm sure it's *achoo* just a *achoo* cold," she rushed to say. Lenalee knew how over the top her brother could get when she was fine, but when she was sick, he was a tornado that swallowed a hurricane.

"No, this is terrible, you're dying, you already have one foot in the grave!"

 _How did I ever make it past the age of five with him thinking I need a finger replacement for a paper cut!_ She couldn't help but think. She loved her brother but sometimes he was just too much.

"*achoo*, brother-"

"Don't worry Lenalee, I've created just the robot to help. It's a medical bot, and it can do practically anything!"

Lenalee paled and it wasn't from the fever, "Is that why you're chasing it?"

Komui just laughed nervously before clearing his throat. "Sir Komlin Junior the Third," the robot turned towards its creator at the call of its name, "this is my dear sweet little sister and she seems to have a cold, could you please help her?"

The robot's swiveled towards the dark haired girl, "Subject detected. Initiating cleansing process."

"Chief, what are you doing?!" Reever cried.

 _Why me?_ Was all Lenalee had time to think before she started running for her life. She would have activated her innocence but she knew just as well as any exorcist, that activation when one is not their best could be dangerous. The normal kickback was enough of a hassle on a normal day but when a body wasn't 100% it could be lethal. That being said it wasn't long before the latest robot disaster caught up to her.

It seized her by the foot and dangled her in the air. "Brother! *achoo* get me down here!" being upside down was doing nothing for her runny nose and certainly wasn't helping with her blurry vision.

Komui sprinted after his latest "angel" as fast as he could. "Sir Komlin Junior the third, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Treating the patient in the most effective way," it replied robotically.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Put me *achoo* down! Brother!" Soon a medical mask was placed over her mouth and a disgusting smelling mist was released.

 _So this is what déjà vu feels like_ , she wondered blearily as darkness ebbed into her vision. In her fading sight she barely saw a black object grow midair and swing, hitting Komlin square in the head. Little wires and metal plates became airborne. She vaguely felt the wind and air brush past her as she was released from the robot's grip.

 _Weird,_ she thought, _I don't remember activating my innocence._ Everything faded to black.

* * *

Lenalee woke in something soft, swaddled in warmth. When she opened she could barely see anything, her world was so blurry. For a moment she thought she was back, alone, with no one to turn to. She could already feel the shadows of the cold metal biting into her wrists and the sting of needles in her legs.

The water started to slip from her eyes before she could stop them when suddenly a thumb gently wiped it away.

With her vision now clear, the teenager turned to face the person. Her brother. Komui was sitting in bed next to her, leaning against the headboard. He smiled kindly at her, "I see you're finally awake."

"What *achoo* happened?"

"Well, after Sir Komlin knocked you out, Lavi showed up and destroyed my precious baby." Fat tears leaked from Komui's eyes by the end of the sentence.

 _Lavi. I'll have to remember to thank him later._ The cool touch of a damp rag pulled her from her thoughts. Her brother was dabbing her heated forehead with no more pressure than a butterfly's wing. _Just like when I was younger._

"You've got a bit of a fever there. Don't worry, though, nothing too bad."

For all his flaws, one thing was for certain, Lenalee was the luckiest girl in the world to have a brother who loved and cared for her as much as he did. She shivered, "Brother, I'm cold."

Instead of pulling the blankets up, like she though he would, Komui drew himself closer. Without hesitation, he draped his arm around his sister and pulled her partially on his lap. His gentle rhythmic breathing lulled Lenalee in a way a mother's heartbeat would lull her child. Even though she expected nothing less, Lenalee was still a little surprised. After years and years of no kind human contact, it was still a bit of an adjustment to loving affectionate contact.

Together the two lay there, Lenalee sneezing occasionally, eyes drooping; while Komui lovingly stroked her hair and handed her tissues whenever she needed it. Sure, it made her feel a bit childish but it made her feel loved, and that's all that mattered.

"I love you, Komui."

He planted a kiss on Lenalee's forehead, "I love you too. Always."

* * *

 **Well, there you have it folks, the Lenalee chapter! I told you guys before that Lenalee wasn't my _favorite_ character (I like her, just not as much as others) so coming up with this chapter was a little harder and took a bit longer. I assure you it won't take as long with the Lavi one because, well I like him more. I'm going to try my hardest to get it done before the new year comes in. Speaking of which, Happy New Year, 2019! So as always, please review, I love it when you guys do, and have a good new year!**


	4. Chapter 4: Lavi

**A/N: Well, here it is folks, the last (probably) chapter of the story. It's been fun really, we've had some good laughs and some touching moments, but everything must come to an end at one point. Thank you all who reviewed, I really do love it when you guys do, so super duper great thanks to you. And now, without further ado, here is the last chapter:**

* * *

"Big hammer, little hammer, grow, grow, grow!"

Lavi lept into the air and swung his innocence with all his might. The robot's head shattered immediately on contact. For a moment his vision went blindingly white before it cleared…just in time to see Lenalee falling.

"Oh, crap. Extend!" he knew he'd regret it later but right now he needed to save his friend. As the handle of his hammer elongated, Lavi just barely managed to grab hold of Lenalee before she hit the ground.

Ever so carefully, he lowered the unconscious girl to the ground where she was immediately swarmed by her doting brother. "Oh Lenalee, I'm so glad you're alright! I just wish I could say the same for Sir Komlin."

Lavi rolled his eyes from his perch on his innocence but immediately stopped when he found it only aggravated his pained head. The second his feet touched the stone ground, his world began to spin and he stumbled over nothing. The red head put a supporting hand against the wall.

 _Guess I might have overdone it a little,_ he thought as he looked over at the dark haired girl. _At least she's safe, though._ He winced again, it seemed like just thinking made his head hurt even more.

Lavi leaned against the wall for several moments waiting for the world to right itself. When it finally became bearable enough to move, the red head started inching down the hallway, never once leaving the wall. The only time he stopped was when he heard Komui softly say, "Thank you, Lavi."

At an agonizingly slow pace, the red haired teen finally made it back to the library where he had been working before he heard the commotion. So as not to aggravate his headache anymore, he slowly eased himself into the chair.

 _Of all the days to have something to do_ , he thought hopelessly as he stared at the mountain of records he was supposed to study, write, and check over. His head started to pound just at the thought of all the work.

Knowing he couldn't put it off any longer, Lavi sighed and began to go over the reports and records.

For hours he tirelessly poured over the paper trying his best to ignore the migraine. However, the longer time wore on, the harder it became to ignore. It felt like he had hit himself over the head with his own hammer and everything seemed to make it worse. The smell of ink, the lights overhead, even the sound of silence made hi headache ten times worse.

Lavi groaned and clutched his head as a particularly sharp pain went through him. After a few minutes it didn't pass, in fact it only seemed to get worse.

The pain had him doubled over until his head was on the desk. He nearly screamed with how badly it hurt; every breath sent shooting pain up his spine, every blink allowed retched light in to sear his eyes. At one point the pain became so much that he abruptly turned his head and vomited. He was sweating, no doubt from a fever, and yet he found himself shivering nonetheless.

 _Well isn't this pathetic_ , he thought through the pain. Reluctantly, a few stray tears fell from his one uncovered eye. In a last ditch attempt to ease his suffering, the teen grabbed a fistful of his soft red hair and began to tug at it to try and relieve the pressure in his head.

Shortly after he started a calloused hand wrapped around his, effectively ceasing his pulling.

"If you keep doing that you'll just pull out your hair and that won't do you much good, now will it?"

Lavi's eye flew open in surprise only to shut immediately to keep the light out.

"If it hurts to open your eye, why would you do it?"

"Old panda?" Lavi managed to say. He hadn't even noticed him come in to the room. _Great, he'll probably be mad at me for that later._

"I'm not a panda," Bookman replied, though it lacked its usual volume and anger. "If you weren't feeling well why didn't you tell anyone?" "Not feeling well" was an understatement, Bookman's apprentice looked downright miserable and the puddle of sick at his feet wasn't helping.

For a moment, Lavi didn't reply. He wracked his muddled mind for the reason he hadn't bothered his master, until finally, "I didn't think you'd care."

That stunned Bookman. He didn't care, he wasn't supposed to, and yet-no! He didn't care for the boy, but he did care for his wellbeing.

"Come on, get up. The desk is no place for you to rest."

Lavi groaned, getting up would mean he'd have to stand, standing meant everything would get super sideways. Nevertheless, he did as his master told him and rose from the desk, careful to avoid the puddle of vomit. _Well that's embarrassing_.

With Bookman by his side he started walking towards a couch in the library. Bookman knew that if Lavi were to fall, he wouldn't be of much help, being so much smaller than him; so as quickly as he could, he urged Lavi just a little faster towards the furniture.

As soon as they reached it, Lavi flopped gratefully down on it, glad to be off his feet. He shivered miserably and curled his legs up to his chest.

Bookman just shook his head at his apprentice and strode over to where his face was. He slid off the teenager's iconic headband and slipped his hands under his bangs.

 _Quite a high fever,_ he sighed, _just as I thought. Leave it to him to screw up my plans when I didn't even have any._ Bookman then proceeded to take off Lavi's boots and threw the blanket from the back of the couch on top of him.

Upon hearing his ward groan, he moved back to his head to see his eye tightly screwed shut and his mouth drawn into a thin line.

 _Oh boy,_ was all the older man had time to think before he ran to grab the nearest waste basket. He made it just in time, as when he arrived the red head leaned over the couch and threw up. Clearly he was still in a lot of pain.

When he was done, Lavi whimpered in pain and disgust, the acidic smell burning his nose and intensifying his headache.

He let out a single sob and one tear before he felt a delightfully cool hand run through his red locks. Once, twice, three times, the hand continued to comb through his hair in the same soothing, rhythmic manner. Slowly it began to chase away the pain, at least enough for him to open his eye to see his master in a chair pulled up beside the couch.

Eventually Bookman moved to gently rub his cheek with his thumb, still in the same rhythmic motion. Lavi let out a content sigh.

There they stayed for several moments, Bookman stroking Lavi, while his eyelid slowly started to droop until it was completely closed.

Bookman sighed in relief when he saw his apprentice's glassy eye finally shut. Without ever letting him out of his sight, Bookman quietly grabbed a book to read before returning dutifully to the teenager's side.

In the peace of the silence, a small voice, barely above a whisper spoke, "I thought you weren't supposed to care?"

Bookman's eyes widened ever so slightly at the soft inquiry. "Some rules are meant to be broken."

* * *

 **There you have it, hoped you liked it, I was pretty happy with the result. I know I said I'd try to get it done by the New Year, but you know what, I've got a job so I've got stuff to do! Nevertheless, I got it practically done before hand, so I count it as a victory. So anyways, it's been fun guys, Happy New Year and stay amazing!**


	5. Bonus Chapter: Little Allen

**Author's note: so thank you to all the wonderful followers, favoriters, and reviewers of this story. I honestly thought I was done with this story, but seeing how many people loved it made me want to do more. So this one's for you guys! Here you go and enjoy**

Little Allen wrapped his arms closer around his trembling body. He shook the snow from his matching white hair, as he trudged through the deep snow.

Even though it was a it was practically a blizzard outside, Cross still made him go out and make some money. It was nearly midnight and only now was Allen going back to the hotel they were staying at.

He fumbled to grab the door handle with his frozen fingers, but eventually managed to open it. He stumbled up the stairs and down the hall to their large suite room (of course since Cross wasn't paying fot it, he would get the most expensive room in the hotel)

Allen tried his best to quietly unlock and open the door. Easier said than done when he couldn't feel his fingers, but he successfully managed not to wake Cross. He placed his soaked, snow filled shoes by the front door and walked to his bedroom. Plus side of having this fancy room, Allen finally got his own bedroom to sleep on the couch.

He was so exhausted and cold that he didn't bother changing from his clothes, and instead just bundled himself into his thick covers. Sleep claimed him so quickly, he didn't even notice his steadily rising temperature.

Cross woke up at 9 a.m. on the dot just as he always did. He rose from the satin sheets and made his way to the kitchen. He was surprised that his young apprentice wasn't already awake. Usually he was up and moving long before his master.

He proceeded to go through his daily routine, make his coffee with a splash of liquor, eat his breakfast, and spent 45 minutes showering and grooming himself. At this point it was 1023 and his apprentice had yet to make an appearance.

Cross side. Even though he would much rather go about his day, he knew he should at least check on his stupid apprentice.

He walked into the room and slammed open the door. He was overwhelmed by the scent of sweat and wet laundry left out in the sun. He followed the smell to the bed that seemed to engulf his tiny apprentice.

Cross got closer to the bed and saw that Allen's face was nearly as white as his hair except for the bright red flush across his cheeks. He was buried under a mountain of soaked blankets and was shivering yet sweating as well.

Grumbling, Cross weighed his options. He could continue on his day completely care free or he could... Take care of Allen.

He sighed, "He better be grateful for this." He grabbed hold of Allen shoulders and started to shake him, "Allen, wake up. Wake up, you stupid apprentice!"

Allen's eyes cracked open as Cross pulled him up into a sitting position. He squinted in the late morning light and stared up at his master.

"Cross?" He asked blearily. He groaned as his stomach rolled, his head pounded and his throat itched.

"What's wrong?" Cross asked a bit too roughly.

Allen started to hunched over a little bit as he groaned, "Master... I don't feel... So good," Allen proceeded to throw up all over Cross.

Cross stepped back as sick drip down his shirt and pants. Allen clamped a hand over his mouth stifling his coughs, gags, and hiccups. "I'm sor-sorry Master Cross, I-I didn't mean to." Sadly, his hand didn't stop the second bout of vomit hot shot out of his mouth and onto the floor.

Cross, while completely disgusted, knew that Allen's Panic wasn't helping. "Just calm down, idiot-Allen. Just Breathe," Cross comforted, or at least tried to. "Go to the bathroom and clean up, alright?"

Allen nodded and she quickly got to his feet. He managed to get to the bathroom before Cross heard another splatter.

He shedded his shirt and placed it on the floor over the smelly puddle. He then cleaned up the mess and threw away the shirt, there was no hope in Saving it. As he waited for Allen to finish up in the shower, he began to remember the time when he first took Allen in.

Today reminded him too much of all the restless nights of constantly trying to comfort and care for the comatose Allen. He had no desire to relive those moments. And yet he couldn't turn away from his pupil in. He was responsible for Allen and he would not turn away from him like so many others had done before.

Just as he finished his thoughts he heard the bathroom door open. Cross stood in the doorway as Allen sheepishly approached him.

"I'm sorry, Master Cross, I'll clean it up, I swear," Allen promisrd as he headed back to his room.

Before he could pass, Cross grabbed the top of his head, stopping Allen in his path. Cross moved to the hand from his head top to Allen's forehead. It radiated high heat.

Cross sighed, "Allen, why didn't you try to do something about your fever earlier?"

Allen sniffed miserably, "I was too tired. And I didn't know what to do."

"Why didn't you come to me for help?"

"I... I didn't think you'd care or want to help." Allen swayed on his feet, avoiding his master's gaze.

"Well, you're right, I don't want to," Cross grumbled. When he saw his apprentice's dejected face he sighed and scooped him into his arms. "But, just because I don't want to doesn't mean I won't."

Allen squirmed in protest, but was too exhausted to get out of Cross's grasp. Eventually he just placed his pounding head into the crook of Cross's neck. The feeling of his master's cool neck was soothing to him.

Allen soon found himself wrapped in soft saten sheets. He opened his eyes to find Cross entering the room with a glass of water and a pill.

Before, Allen could make a sound, Cross pushed the pill into his mouth and downed it with water. He chocked, but with Cross's coaxing he managed to get the surprise pill down his throat.

"You could have warned me-never mind, " Allen cut himself of at Cross's glare. He yawned and snuggled deeper into his master's bed. "Thank you, Master," he said as he nodded off to sleep.

Allen slept most of the day and night. When he woke up, he felt a little better and definitely warmer. He opened his eyes to find himself snuggled against his master's chest.

She could hear the soft snoring of his master and knew he was asleep. Allen cautiously scooted closer into the warmth of his master and fell back asleep happily.

In Cross's deep sleep, his arms tightened around his young ward as he brought Allen closer to his heart.

 **Alright, I hope that wasn't too bad or disappointing, really hoped you guys liked it. Sorry for any wierd formatting or misspellings, I'm using my tablet instead of the computer and I gotta say, it's pretty sucky. Hopefully, the mistakes aren't too distracting, though. As always please leave some reviews, I always love getting them, and lemme know if you want me to see any more bonus/kid chapters or if you have any other story requests, I'd love to hear 'em. Bye-bye!**


End file.
